Remember Our Love
by Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart
Summary: 5 years of intense training, and separation from friends. A wife, children and a divorce. Our favorite Card Captors have had a rough nine years. What happens when they meet to fight a new evil that threatens Hong Kong? (S&S) new chappie... FINALLY!!!!
1. Default Chapter

****

Hey! I'm back with a new fic! This one was inspired by the 1st movie a little. I hope you like it. Sakura and co. are about 20-21. Just to explain, Sakura is now in a little secluded area out in the country of Japan. (Just outside Tomoeda), and pretend the second movie never happened, no void card, etc. Please Review!!!

- Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart

Disclaimer: Hey, listen and listen good. Read my lips, I.... DO.... NOT.... OWN.... A.... THING....!!!

Remember Our Love

prologue

A young girl, maybe about in her early twenties, stood in the middle of the seemingly deserted training room, in a temple. She was breathing heavily after the extensive training from that morning. She lowered her staff, pointing it at something on the floor. Suddenly the air rippled, and a person appeared. His blue black hair glinted in the sun. "very good my daughter," he said to the girl. "you are improving. You will soon be finished your training." Then he went up the stairs, to shower. The girl brought her staff up again, clearing her mind and heart for her pattern dance, the last part of her morning's training. She had long brown hair, that reached almost to her feet when she wore it down. Now, she wore it in a high pony tail, with a long piece holding in place, and two pieces hung down by her face, reaching almost to her stubborn chin.

She was very beautiful, with creamy skin, thin lithe body, full red lips, and long hair, but the most beautiful thing about her was no doubt her eyes. Her eyes were big and clear. They were a shocking emerald green. She twirled her staff, bringing it down in the movement called 'the butterfly'. It was meant to injure an opponents arms, bruising them with a staff or cutting them with a sword. She followed through with an up hand swish, meant to slice open an opponents front. She used pass after pass, used to confuse, injure, unarm, or kill an enemy. All these movements could be used with a staff, sword, glaive or spear. By the time she finished, her breath was coming in pants, and her heart was pounding as adrenaline pumped in her veins. She put her weapon away, going up to eat with her teacher.

For the last five years, she had been training here, learning fighting with and without weapons, magic (including how to better use the magic she already knew how to use), and meditation. She was nearing the end of her five years, and would soon have to face a test, that would require every thing she knew. It was the last step to becoming the most powerful sorceress in the world, The Cards Mistress.

That afternoon, after they practised hand to hand combat, and magic, Teacher and student sat side by side in the court yard, as the sun went down. She closed her eyes, pushing the sounds of her breathing and heart to the back of her mind, until she could no longer hear them, and cleared her mind of all thoughts. Instead of having the bliss of no thought or worries, an image appeared in her head. No matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't go away. There was a city. It looked vaguely familiar. After a few minuets of thinking, she realized that it was Hong Kong. She saw a figure in shadow. She could only make out green robes. The person turned its head towards her. the person vanished. Suddenly a young girl appeared in the sky. She wore a long dress, and had long wavy black/grey hair, but her eyes were blank. She sat up with a gasp. The girl had looked just like her mother. Her teacher opened his eyes, asking her what had happened. She told him all about her vision. He sat back, and thought for a moment before saying "Your training has finished. It is time for your test. You must go to Hong Kong".

****

TBC. How do you like it so far? Yes The girl is Sakura, and Her teacher is Eriol. She's going to Hong Kong!!!!! Please review, and the new chapter will be out soon!


	2. A Painful Meeting

****

Hey! It's another chapter!! What will happen now? Sakura has to go to Hong Kong, and wait, isn't that where Syaoran lives? read and find out!!!

Please Review!!

-Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, or anything else, so don't try and claim that I said I did!!

Remember Our Love

A Painful Meeting

Syaoran walked along the waterfront of Hong Kong. He hated big cities, and missed the small town of Tomoeda. He was suffering. He was taller and more mature than when he was ten. His chocolate brown hair was just as messy as ever, but there was on major difference in him. His eyes were a dull brown, having lost the spark they used to have. His face was lined, although he was young, and it was the face of Someone who had suffered a lot of Heartache. He had lost the person he had loved at the age of twelve, he had been forced to Marry his cousin at age 16, he had stopped receiving letters from the person he loved at age 16 (5 years before) and he had divorced his cousin 2 months ago. He was to become the leader of the Li clan at age 25. By that time he had to have a wife, otherwise the clan would choose another one for him.

Syaoran was living a life of pain and loss. He walked along the boardwalk on the edge of the water, happy to be away from his two kids. he loved them, but they were only four and five years old, and were very noisy. He always felt like a bad father, because he was 21 and divorced. He didn't know how to look after children, and he had no wife to help him.

He stopped in mid stride as he saw a young girl standing staring at the harbour. Something about her made his heart ache. She was fairly short, about up to his chin, that would make her about 5"2 or 5"3. She had long honey brown hair, that had been braided and coiled into a knot at the base of her neck. She had creamy skin, red lips and.......Emerald green eyes. She was wearing a pale blue and cream kimono with blue flowers and twigs covered in cherry blossoms. The kimono reached to the ground, arms covering delicate hands as they moved softly in the breeze. The kimono was wrapped together by a red sash that covered her stomach, accenting the lithe body.

"Sakura?" Syaoran whispered quietly, hardly daring to hope that it was the beautiful cards mistress. "Sakura" She repeated in a soft yet beautiful voice, "I haven't heard that name for a long time, especially from you" She said as she turned to face him. She didn't smile. Syaoran could only stare at the young woman he had fallen in love with so many years ago. She had changed so much!!! He couldn't get a word out of his closed throat. She walked towards him, stopping as she stood next to him, still facing the world behind him. "she is here" she whispered, then continued walking not even noticing the look of shocked horror on Syaoran's face. Syaoran turned around staring at her retreating back, as she put up an umbrella without so much as a slight moment of hesitation, to protect herself from the rain that was starting. Syaoran stared after her until he could no longer see her in the crowd.

Finally noticing for the first time that it was raining, Syaoran realized he was getting totally soaked, but didn't care. He felt like just sitting down and crying. And he did. He found a bench, so he sat down, pulling his legs up to his chest and covered his face in his hands, and just cried.

Syaoran walked in the door of his home, Soaking wet, his eyes red and puffy from crying. The moment he walked into the door, his two children ran in the room, and began running around him shouting "Gramma, Gramma, Daddy's back!!!" Li Yelan walked into the room, to see her tired, soaking wet and obviously unhappy son get bombarded by his very energetic children. She hadn't changed much in the 11 years since Sakura had been there. Her black hair was just as long, her eyes just as young and her dress just as nice. The only change was the appearance of a few grey hairs. She came over and picked up her two grandkids, and received a look of gratitude from her son. "Xiao Lang.." She started "She is.." She was cut off by Syaoran who continued tiredly "Yes I know that she's here. Just let me change and I'll be there" Yelan nodded, and bore the children away to their rooms.

Only ten minuets later Syaoran appeared in the sitting room, in clean, dry clothes. He sat down on the couch opposite his ex wife. Meiling looked at her cousin with concern. She reached over and patted his hand. "Xiao Lang, are you okay? You look totally exhausted. Maybe I should take the kids this weekend?" Syaoran looked at her with gratitude. "Thank you Meiling. That would help." Meiling looked suspiciously at him. "I don't think that today is a good time to talk Aunt Yelan, I don't think Xiao Lang is even listening judging by that glazed look on his face. Xiao Lang? are you a stupid dancing Monkey?" She asked him with a straight face. "Hai" he answered dazedly "See?" Said Meiling to her aunt. Yelan nodded. When his kids came tearing downstairs to say good bye, Syaoran remained deep in thought, hugging each of them, but not paying much attention to them. After Meiling and the children had left, he remained deep in thought. Yelan stayed and watched her son for a while, before she got up to do other things.

As Sakura continued to walk in the pouring rain, she felt so many emotions and feeling tumbling in her head. She got to her hotel, and collapsed on her bed, and much to her shame felt tears on her cheeks. Five long years. Five years since she had had contact with her family or friends. Until she passed the test, she wasn't supposed to have contact with any of them, but how could she not? She loved Syaoran So much! She wondered if Eriol, her teacher, hadn't known that and sent her here just for that reason. After a while, it dawned on her. She knew just what to do to figure everything out. She had to talk to Syaoran's mom.

****

TBC. Hey, how did you like it? It took me awhile to figure out what was going to happen in this chapter, and ones to come, but it's finished. Please Review, I LOVE feed back!


	3. Don't want to Lose You

****

Hey, I know that it has been a while since I updated this story, but I kinda got side tracked a little. GOMEN!! I hope you can forgive me! Anyway here is the next chapter, and I hope you like it. I just want you all to know that this _is_ a S&S story, it just hasn't happened yet. (Would I write any other type of story? huh? huh?)

-Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?! Alright, that I'm typing onto the computer, picky picky. The song 'Don't Wanna Lose You' belongs to Gloria Estefan

Remember our Love

Don't Want to Lose You 

It was 7:30 when Syaoran heard the knock at the door. Frowning he went to answer it. Who would be calling at this hour? When he opened the door, there was a young girl there. 

Sakura Kinomoto looked up at him. She was wearing the same kimono as this afternoon. Her hair was hanging down almost to her ankles. It clung to her face and back. Her green eyes were red, like she had been crying. "Sakura?" He whispered.

"I need to talk to your mother" She said without meeting his gaze. He moved aside to let her in out of the rain. She had no coat, or umbrella. She was soaked. He reached into the closet in the hallway and took out a towel, an extra set of clothes and a blanket. He handed her the bundle of things and pointed her to the washroom.

She quietly thanked him and stepped inside. She sat down on the toilet seat and buried her face in her hands. She was immensely glad that he took the tears on her face as wetness from the rain.

Syaoran went to his mother who was reading in her study. She looked up as he knocked on the door. "Yes Xiao Lang?" "Mother, there's someone here to see you." The tone of his voice, the look in his eyes told Yelan all she needed to know. The visitor was Sakura.

She went into the sitting area, took one look at Sakura and told her son to leave them alone. She sat down next to the young girl on the sofa. Sakura looked up at her. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and Yelan reached out a took the girl into her arms, holding her as she cried out all of her pain.

She rocked her like a small child. She knew one of the reasons Sakura was crying was her son. She also knew that her son had cried many times over the cards mistress. Though unlike Sakura, her son was a little too proud and independent to let his mother hold him.

After a little while, Sakura calmed down somewhat. Yelan sat back. "Now tell me everything" She told the girl. Sakura did just that. She took a couple of breaths before starting in on her story.

"5 years ago, I loved Syaoran so much. I believed that he loved me too. We wrote each other often, and even called each other occasionally." Yelan chuckled. "So that's where those large long distance telephone bills came from! He told me he had nothing to do with it!" 

Sakura managed a small smile at that before continuing. "But then I found out that he was getting married to Meiling. I always knew that they were engaged, but I had never faced the possibility that they would get married. I was devastated. Syaoran could never be with me, and he was my reason for living. I collapsed into myself. That was why, when Eriol suggested that I needed some more training, that I asked him to teach me."

Yelan could now see where this was headed, but kept silent. "Eriol told me that he would teach me, but it would be very extensive training, that would take place over a period of five years, and that I wouldn't be able to communicate with anyone I knew at all during that five years. None of my friends, or family, no one.

"Of course, none of them wanted me to do it, but it was my decision. I had five years of training, then there would be test. I wasn't to communicate with anyone until after that test." "So technically you've broken your vow by coming here and talking to both myself and my son." Sakura nodded. 

"Yes. I haven't passed the test yet. That is why I'm in Hong Kong to begin with. I had a vision, and Eriol told me that I was to come here. Before I came, I thought I would be able to handle it, but when I saw Syaoran, Oh I don't know, I need advice" She said looking up into Yelan's face imploringly.

"I see now, you aren't allowed to talk to my son, and you swore that you could do this, but you find it a lot harder than you first bargained for, and you want me to help you by telling you what to do."

Sakura nodded. Yelan looked at her. Sakura was like a daughter to her. "Sakura, I can't tell you what to do. Only you can decide that," She began softly "But I can tell you this. Follow your heart. It may not make sense now, but it will soon." Sakura stared wide eyed at her for a moment before breaking out in a grin. Her first true smile in 5 years. "Thank you!" She said throwing her arms around Yelan.

She knew what she was going to do now. Yelan looked at her. Sakura, I know it will get to be a financial strain for you if you continue to stay in a hotel, so, you may stay here if you like."

Sakura's face brightened further. "Thank you!" She said. Yelan smiled. I shall call your hotel, and tell them to bring your bags here. Sakura nodded. "You don't know what you have done for me." Yelan smiled and called Wei, telling him to take Sakura to her room. 

As she followed him out of the room, Sakura stopped turning back to Yelan, "Oh may I use your phone?" Yelan nodded. "Yes. There is one in your bedroom." And as a last minuet thought she added, "Oh and Sakura," Sakura turned "Hmmm?" "Tomoyo may stay here as well if you wish." She was rewarded with a brilliant smile. "Arigato" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning bright and early, Yelan sent her son to run some errands for her. "Mother, why was the door to the pink room was closed when I got up this morning?" He asked as he got into his car. She smiled "We had a guest last night, who will be staying with us for a while" She said mysteriously.

"Sakura" He breathed "Where is she now? Can I see her?" He asked Yelan smiled and shook her head, closing the door of the car, and walked back inside Syaoran shook his head and drove off cursing his mother for giving him so many chores to do this morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura was fairly trembling as she waited in the airport lobby. She looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Yelan smiled encouragingly at her. "It will be fine Sakura. Don't worry so."

Sakura's head snapped up as she heard someone call her name. There was Tomoyo. She dropped her bags as the two of them started running towards each other. They ran into each others arms.

"Oh Tomoyo, I missed you so much" Sakura whispered as they let go. Tomoyo grinned. "Five years really is too long Sakura," she said her smile faltering. She pulled out her video camera. "Five whole years without Sakura footage" then she sighed. Sakura laughed and embraced her best friend again.

They walked chatting out to the car. Tomoyo pelted Sakura with questions as they drove back to the Li residence. Once they were there, she rushed Sakura up the stair's to her bedroom and bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was after lunch by the time Syaoran actually did all of his and his mother's errand's and got home. He was unloading the car, when he stopped in the middle of the foyer.

There was someone coming down the stairs. It was Sakura, but not the Sakura he had seen twice the day before. She smiled shyly at him as she came down the stairs. The long ankle length hair was gone. It was cut about the same length that it had been when they were twelve.

It was just a little below her chin, she had two small side pig tail's, bangs and two pieces hanging down and framing her face. It looked like someone had taken a few strands here and there and bleached them, to make her hair a little bit lighter and more summery.

Her outfit was different. She was simply dressed in a short white cotton skirt and a pink tank top, but she turned them into the richest clothes ever made. He didn't realize that his mouth was hanging open until he felt someone close it. He turned to see Tomoyo standing next to him. That shocked him further, but he knew better than to let his jaw fall open again.

Then he heard his mother behind him. "Don't stand there staring Xiao Lang, the rest of my thing's need to be brought inside! Sakura will still be here when you finish" He was a little annoyed, but that wouldn't change his mother's mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time all of his chores had been done around the house, it was supper time. He kept looking at Sakura during dinner, but she wouldn't meet his gaze. After supper he and his sister Fanren had dish duty, so they had to clean up. It was only then that he had a chance to go looking for Sakura.

He found her out in the garden. She was sitting on the bench staring up at the sky, letting the moonlight bathe her in serenity.

__

Sometimes it's hard to make things clear

Or know when to face the truth

And I know that the moment is here

I'll open my heart and show you inside

My love has no pride

He slowly approached and sat down next to her, his heart thumping painfully. He looked towards the moon where she was looking. "It was said in ancient time's that when a man and a women sat together under a moon such as this, they would be bonded forever in love."

__

I feel with you I've got nothing to hide

So open your eyes and see who I am

And not who you want for me to be

I am only myself, myself

She bowed her head. "There will never be any such thing for me" He could she tears glistening on her cheeks in the moonlight. Syaoran was speaking directly from his heart now. He lifted her chin. "I don't think you're giving yourself a chance"

__

I don't wanna lose you now

we're gonna get through somehow

I don't wanna lose you now, or ever 

'Cause baby I've finally found 

The courage to stand my ground

But if you want me, 

I'll be around, forever

Her heart was racing now, as she stared into his deep amber eyes. There was something there, and her head was screaming for her to run, but her heart was screaming that she stay.

__

We all make mistakes, We all lose our way

But we stood the test of time, and I hope

That's the way it stay

It's all up to you, to tell me to go

'Cause it won't be me to walk away

When you're all that I know

And I know that

Syaoran looked at Sakura. He could see the fear and anguish mirrored in her eyes, and he knew she was going to run. There was nothing he could say to change her mind. She stood up and began backing away from him. Then she turned and ran. Syaoran turned his face up to the moon.

__

I don't wanna lose you now

we're gonna get through somehow

I don't wanna lose you now, or ever 

'Cause baby I've finally found 

The courage to stand my ground

"But if you want me, I'll be around..... forever" With that Syaoran got up and went back inside the house.

__

But if you want me,

I'll be around, Forever

****

TBC I hope you liked the new chapter folks!!! It took me a long time to write it!! Sorry, I hope to have the next chapter out soon, so watch for it! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. Painful Secrets

Hey guys! I know it's been a long while since I updated, but I'm updating now. And yes. I know this is a short chappie, but longer ones to come. Please R & R! ~Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart  
  
Disclaimer: Do I need to put this again? Me no own... me have no money... got it??  
  
Remember our love Chapter 3 Painful Secrets  
  
Syaoran lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling unblinking. He couldn't help but think that his was probably the only light still on. It was late, so late in fact that it was early. Somehow he just couldn't get the events of the evening out of his mind.  
He couldn't understand why Sakura had run from him. It was obviously something that was bothering her. He wished he could ask her, but knew that if he did she wouldn't tell him. She had changed so much! What had made her change? Well when he thought about that, it wasn't hard to figure out that answer. It was his fault. It was always his fault. He had left her; married Meiling. He didn't know how to make it up to her! He loved her, and no matter how he tried to tell she would not listen, so why bother trying.  
Simple. If he didn't try, then she would never know.  
He sat up slowly. He might as well go downstairs and get something hot to drink. It couldn't hurt, and it might even help. He stood up, pulling on his green housecoat as he did so, and slowly padded out of the room and down the hallway. Running his hand through his messy brown locks, he couldn't help but notice that the door to Sakura's room was slightly ajar.  
Curiosity getting the better of him, he stuck his head into the room. He did not see what he had expected. Quite the opposite. Sakura was nowhere to be found. Her bed was mussed as if someone had been in it, then decided to get up. Much like he had. He expected that that was indeed what she had done. Frowning slightly, he continued on his way downstairs, expecting to meet her there. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura sighed. The fresh air was nice and cool as it blew across her face. She was sitting outside the Li family's house, in the little garden. The stone of the bench she sat on was also blessedly cool on her skin.  
She had been drawn out her tonight by the familiar tingle in her mind. It was similar to the feeling she got when the Clow cards were near, yet different. She had been taught by Eriol to sense this presence. She had been able to sense this new threat for a few years now, even back in Japan. Now, however, it was growing stronger.  
Suddenly blinding pain ripped through her, and she screamed, her head feeling on fire. She clutched at it and doubled over in attempt to make the pain stop. No matter what she tried it would not go away. Tears streamed down her face with the pain, though she didn't notice them.  
She felt the pain numb almost as quickly as it had come. She was finally able to look up and see around her again, though her head was somewhat tender still. That was when she realized what had made the pain end so abruptly.  
Syaoran had heard her scream as he came down the stairs. He had known immediately that it was Sakura, and he had raced to find her. The first thing he did was pull her into his arms. That was what had caused the pain to end. Sakura couldn't help but be bewildered at this new development.  
Eriol had told her not to have contact with anyone from her life, Syaoran, friends or family. But somehow doing so now had ended the pain not increased it.  
"It's okay Sakura koishii, tell me what happened." He said softly in a gentle comforting voice. Sakura looked at him longingly.  
"I can't" A faint blush colored her cheeks as their eyes locked. Syaoran bent to kiss her. She didn't pull away but let her former love comfort her.  
  
TBC. So I know it was short but what do you think? I'll add more soon! Jan e! 


End file.
